This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for securing connections in alternate path well screens.
Shunt tubes are sometimes used to provide alternate paths for slurry flow in an annulus between a tubular string (such as, a completion string) and a wellbore. In this manner, the slurry can bypass blockages or restrictions (such as, sand bridging) in the annulus.
Well screen assemblies can be constructed with shunt tubes therein, but connections should be made between shunt tubes of different well screen assemblies. Other connections also should be made in such well screen assemblies. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and utilizing screens with alternate paths for use in wells.